The invention relates generally to searching information in a database and, more specifically, to a method, system and storage medium for arranging a database.
In the past, searching techniques were optimized to find all information that was even slightly relevant to a search term. In other words, the searcher was inundated with results that buried relevant results in multiple pages of results, or that did not even include relevant results. Although some techniques allowed for xe2x80x9cexact phrasexe2x80x9d matching to retrieve a relevant result, the user had to know what xe2x80x9cexact phrasexe2x80x9d to use.
Further, traditional searching techniques are unforgiving in that they do not account for misspelled words, typos, company specific language and nomenclatures. Basically, these techniques merely counted words and phrases without any connection to the actual meaning of the words and phrases, resulting in a flood of irrelevant search results. Additionally, poorly managed or developed databases may cause incorrect or unusable search results. Finally, traditional searching techniques leave users discouraged and irritated after surfing through endless, irrelevant search results.
Thus, there is a need for an efficient and effective method, system and storage medium for arranging a database.
An exemplary embodiment is a method, system and storage medium for arranging a database corresponding to a first Web site accessed by a user. The system includes a host system for preparing a plurality of groups of keywords, each of the plurality of groups having a corresponding relevancy weight, wherein each of the plurality of groups includes keywords based on a specificity ranking, receiving a question including a term, determining whether the term in the question corresponds to one of the plurality of groups, assigning the corresponding relevancy weight to the term, determining a link to a second Web site based on the assigning and presenting the link. A network is coupled to the host system, and a database is coupled to the host system.